Intentions and Stated Reasons
|details = Although the Eastern Roman Emperor, Justinian I, was someone known as Justinian the Great, om the other hand, there are apparently quite significant scandals in regard to him as well. The request this time is for the investigation of the records supporting the scandals. For more details, please speak with the Noble in Lisbon. |fameAdv = |fameTrd = |fameBtl = |step1 = /Anonymous Manuscript/Lisbon/Noble/ I've recently obtained a certain manuscript... The contents of it is quite... unbearable. Scandals regarding Justinian I and the Queen, there's quite a bit... It seems to be written by someone during that period of time, but their name is not written on it anywhere. |step2 = /Shame/Lisbon/Noble/ However, as it was given to me as a proof of friendship from someone of royalty, I can't just ignore it... If I don't at least find out who the author is, I don't think I'll be able to show myself in front of that person... Sorry, but do you mind going to gather some information in Venice? |step3 = /Shouldn't be Read?/Venice/Imperial Guard (Doge's Estate)/ Writing that one cannot bear to read huh... I've read that manuscript in the past as well. It was something written by Procopius, the Roman author who wrote the "War of Justinian"; however, based on the content, you would never think that it was written by the same person... It felt as if a child had read something that they shouldn't have. |step4 = /Scandal Accusation/Lisbon/Noble/ It was about Justinian I and his wife, Theodora, and Belisarius and his wife, Antonina. These characters were highly praised in the 'War of Justinian', however, it's totally opposite in this piece. It contained the unfaithful acts and acts of adultery of Theodora and Antonina, as well as the evils and disgrace done by their husbands under the influence of their wives. |step5 = /Other Side of Reign/Venice/Scholar in Archives/ During Justinian I's reign, he used violence for dealing with the revolts of citizens, and resorted to all sorts of methods to make sure that his powers as an emperor was absolute. As a result, he had messed with the fate of a talented but indecisive general, and made it that other ministers are unable to give honest advice to him. |step6 = /Not Released Until Death/Venice/Scholar (Archives)/ It is said that the work in question was not released until the author in question had passed away. Although many may think that what was written in the work was fake, what was written in that piece contained what was most likely his true thoughts. As there's a copy of it in the archives here, if you can understand Greek, please give it a read. |step7 = /Preface of Accusation/Venice/Scholar/ ... With this work, I intend to write about topics that I was not able to speak of previously, as well as the underlying reasons of events that have already happened... As such, I will reveal evil acts of Belisarius, Justinian I, as well as Theodora.../Italian/1///Also requires Greek/ |stepfinal = Hidden Truth/Venice/Archives/ The client had been gifted a manuscript by someone of royalty. It was a piece written by Procopius, a secretary during the early period of Eastern Rome. It is said that in order to pass the truth down to future generations, he had secretly left these revelations. As there is a copy of it in the Archives in Venice, let's confirm it and report back to the client about it. |discoXP = 740 |cardXP = 370 |reportXP = 200 |reportfame = 110 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = N.B. the quest only lists Greek language requirement, but you also need Italian to search the archives in step 7. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Procopius |landarea =Venice |seaarea = Adriatic Sea }}